Behind my smile
by Kendra Balsan
Summary: [Miyavi] Ce que Miyou cache à tous derrière son sourire et ses petites manières...


**Titre :** Behind my smile

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama - ou angst, enfin, bref... du Kendra07...

**Disclaimer :** Miyavi s'appartient... il parait...

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

Petit truc qui nous ait passé par la tête, alors... Voilà... Nice reading, we see you soon !

* * *

**#°# Behind my smile #°#**

Miyavi monta d'un pas traînant les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à son appartement, dédaignant l'ascenseur qui pourtant lui aurait été bien plus avantageux. Le jeune homme était las, fatigué par une longue journée de travail où il avait presque dû fuir les trois quarts des gens qu'il avait vus, tous voulant prendre un photo avec lui ou tout simplement lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient, l'adoraient, l'admiraient… Poussant la porte de son appartement d'une geste désabusé, Miyavi soupira en se remémorant toutes les journées qu'il avait passées et qui étaient exactement semblables à celle-ci, toutes ces journées durant lesquelles il avait fait semblant d'apprécier cette considération et d'être comme toujours au meilleur de sa forme…

Il s'affala sur son canapé, prenant grand soin de d'abord fermer les stores par rapport aux divers photographes ou autres qui seraient encore une fois venus jusqu'à chez lui ou seraient vu de son salon, voulant comme toujours le prendre dans son quotidien, ce que Miyavi acceptait plutôt d'habitude, par intérêt et par pur de sembler trop renfermé devant ses fans. Mais, alors qu'il savait que la presse le regardait, il ne jouait rien de plus qu'une pure et simple comédie, à l'intérieur-même de son propre appartement qui pour lui était devenu une sorte de prison où restaient cachés ses véritables sentiments…

Les stores s'abaissèrent totalement, et Miyavi se cala contre le dossier du canapé, se repliant littéralement sur lui-même. Miyabimaru, en mignon et digne petit chat, s'approcha doucement de Miyavi et se blottit contre ce dernier qui ne lui accorda ni regard ni caresse. Des larmes perlaient sur le bord des yeux du roi du moi-moi-moi, qui les essuya d'un revers de la main et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain, faisant tomber Miyabimaru qui en eu un miaulement de colère, ce que le chanteur ignora complètement…

Il prit doucement de l'eau dans ses mains, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il écarta ses doigts et la regarda se déverser dans le lavabo, tandis qu'elle coulait encore entre ses mains. Comme hypnotisé, Miyavi ne se reprit qu'au bout d'une bonne minute à l'issue de laquelle il coupa précipitamment l'eau, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il se calma quelques secondes, puis releva doucement la tête, faisant pour la première fois depuis son réveil face au miroir qui lui renvoyait son image… Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux du chanteur qui caressa du bout des doigts son reflet, qu'il détestait plus que tout autre…

En son cœur, Miyavi savait bien que ses réaction étaient celle d'un enfant mal dans sa peau et qui n'en aspirait qu'à la mort, car c'était là son exact état d'esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait toujours se montrer comme étant un jeune homme dont la vie parfaite devait sans doute faire envie, mais il lui était apparu comme une véritable évidence que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, en prévision de ce que l'on pourrait penser si on le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment.

Il se savait modèle de beaucoup trop de monde pour flancher, il savait que s'il le ferait trop de gens seraient impliqué dans sa chute… Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il admirait tous ceux qui étaient autres que lui, tous ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas… Il ne voulait plus être lui. Depuis des années, il s'était forgé la réputation d'être quelqu'un de narcissique tout en étant très agréable, et pourtant cette image était le parfait contraire de ce qu'il ressentait…

Dans un premier plan, Miyavi détestait sa mentalité. Il se trouvait trop « gamin », n'aimait pas ses rêves gores qui représentait ce qu'il voyait de la réalité, il détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou d loin à ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il jugeait stupide, inutile, ou tout simplement irrationnel… Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à lui. Mais, dans un deuxième plan plus inadmissible encore à ses yeux, Miyavi détestait son physique…

Il n'avait jamais vu en son visage ce que les autres appelaient de la « beauté », ou même de la « mignonnerie », pour parler comme ses fan-girls déchaînées. Il avait toujours pensé que, beau ou non, son visage représentait l'antagonisme de son cœur, et de ce fait qu'il n'était qu'un traître à ses sentiments. Il ne supportait plus son reflet dans le miroir, reflet qui lui renvoyait son mensonge, qui le torturait en le poussant à penser qu'il devait de toute façon toujours tout faire pour ressembler à ce que les gens désiraient de lui, ces gens qui en demandaient beaucoup trop et qui ne le voyait pas tel qu'il était…

Miyavi se dirigea calmement vers sa chambre, et dédaigna son lit pour aller s'assoir dans un des recoins de sa chambre où il se replia de nouveau sur lui-même, se balançant doucement et tentant de faire partir des larmes qui perlaient encore à ses yeux. Il se passa ainsi quelques minutes avant que Miyavi n'entende son portable sonner, jouant une de ses propres chansons… C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui finalement craqua, la tête entre ses mains, se sentant de plus en plus seul…

Il détestait la solitude, elle le rongeait et lui faisait du mal depuis bien trop d'années déjà… Il n'avait jamais vraiment désiré être toujours seul, mais il en avait pourtant toujours été ainsi. Tous le croyait inaccessible, pour une raison ou une autre, et de ce fait très peu de personne, depuis son entrée au collège, n'était venu de lui-même lui parler, de peur d'être écrasé, rejeté, ou n'importe quoi d'autre… Pourtant, Miyavi savait au fond de lui que si une seule personne lui avait un jour tendu la main, il ne serait pas comme ça, il serait bien plus ouvert et bien moins secret pour les autres…

Ses larmes continuaient de couler, et sa solitude lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il tenta de reprendre en vain le contrôle de ses émotions, avant de malencontreusement s'enfoncer ses ongles au creux de ses mains ou du sang commençaient petit à petit à s'écouler sur le sol. Se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain, Miyavi ne savait plus ce qui l'avait poussé, dès le départ, à être comme ça, si « étrange », si « différent »…

Il ouvrit de nouveau l'eau et la refit couler au creux de ses mains meurtries qui ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Il avait certes très mal, mais ce n'était pas d'un point de vue physique… Le sang cessa sa course folle sur les doigts du jeune homme qui sécha ses mains d'un geste las, le regard vague, les larmes continuant de se déverser à flot sur ses joues. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et releva lentement la tête, sachant qui il allait voir en face de lui à ce moment-là… Son reflet.

Il contempla quelques instants ses yeux se reflétant dans le miroir, avant d'empoigner calmement de sa main droite un ciseau qui trainait sur le bord du lavabo, de le lever jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, et brusquement de le brandir sur le miroir qui se brisa en son centre, fissuré de toute part, ne reflétant plus le jeune homme qui pourtant n'en avait que plus mal, qui dans le fond n'existait plus.

Il voulait disparaître, il voulait en finir… Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il le savait bien. Il était trop « important » pour beaucoup trop de gens qui ne connaissaient de lui que son image, ce reflet à l'aspect rempli de beauté mais également de mensonges et de douleur… Tous ne connaissaient de lui qu'une simple apparence qu'ils trouvaient tous « belle » ou « mignonne », le contraire de ce que l'intéressé pensait… Ils ne connaissaient de lui qu'une mentalité forgée uniquement pour leur faire croire que, pour lui, tout allait bien, qu'il ne manquait de rien, qu'il n'ait besoin de rien… Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amour…

Tout doucement, sa main droite en sang portée à son cœur, tâchant sa chemise jusque-là d'un blanc immaculé, Miyavi se plaqua contre la porte et se laissa lentement glisser contre elle, se repliant une nouvelle fois contre lui-même. Il gardait sa main, de laquelle un sang rouge virant parfois au noir coulait encore, posée sur son cœur, agité de convulsions nerveuses qu'il stoppa en se levant d'un bond, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, où son portable sonnait de nouveau. Le sang coulait sur son passage, mais il n'y fit même pas attention, prenant son portable de l'autre main :

- Moshi moshi… ?

- Ah, enfin ! Miyavi, ca fait une heure que je laisse sonner ce téléphone, tu ne répondais pas ! Une explication ?

- Aucune, m'sieur le manager… C'est quoi la nouvelle ?

- Un live de dernière minute, proposé par une connaissance ! J'ai accepté, on est sur un plateau télé demain ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis, juste ta présence… Alors, à 14 heures devant ton appartement ?

- Ca devrait passer…

- Ca passera ! A demain !

Son manager raccrocha sans un au revoir, mais Miyavi en avait l'habitude. Son manager ne savait que bien trop de choses sur lui, qu'il prenait soin de garder secrète pour l'image de Miyavi, mais qu'il utilisait contre celui-ci dès que l'occasion se présentait. Miyavi était face à lui comme les hommes sont face à leur « dieu », et de ce fait il obéissait sans se poser de question, dans la limite de l'acceptable. Le jeune homme regarda son portable quelques secondes, avant de violemment le jeter contre le mur où il se brisa, retombant en morceau sur le sol, alors que son propriétaire commençait à s'assoupir, de nouveau replié sur lui-même…

Les rayons du soleil caressèrent doucement ses joues, et Miyavi ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'heure dans un demi-sommeil. 13 heures 13… Hasard ou fatalité… Il soupira profondément Sa main droite lui faisait un mal atroce, mais il fit mine de ne rien sentir et il se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain. Les éclats du miroir jonchaient le sol, mais il les ignorait, marchant dessus sans même s'en apercevoir, cherchant un visage au milieu de toutes ces fissures et de tout ce chamboulement lui montrant l'état actuel de son esprit… Le jeune homme soupira, retournant dans sa chambre dans un chemin de sang…

Il se prépara dans le plus grand silence, ne prenant même pas la peine d'arranger ses cheveux, attendant patiemment que son manager arrive. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord, ni pourquoi le monde autour de lui exigeait de sa part une pure et simple perfection, une sorte d'utopie qu'il avait toujours tant de mal à atteindre… Miyavi se savait comme les autres. De ce fait, il savait que, comme les autres, il n'était pas « parfait », il n'était pas forcément ce que l'on attendait de lui…

La sonnette de l'interphone résonna dans l'appartement, et Miyavi se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. Sa main droite, entourée d'un bandage, continuait de le faire souffrir, pourtant rien sur son visage n'aurait pu éveiller un quelconque soupçon sur ce sujet, que le jeune homme prenait grand soin à cacher à la vue de tous. Passant devant la salle de bain, il manqua il marcher sur un des éclats les plus importants du miroir, qu'il se pencha pour ramasser. A l'intérieur de l'éclat, son image, semblable à celle qu'il se donnait, n'était plus la même, désespérée, qu'il avait vu la veille. Le jeune homme lâcha cet éclat qui se brisa sur le sol.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, alors qu'il fermait à clé l'appartement et descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent, les larmes lui montant de nouveau aux yeux. Toute sa rage, toute sa souffrance de la veille ne lui avaient une fois encore servit à rien : Il restait « Miyavi », celui que tous idolâtraient, le roi du « moi-moi-moi » incontesté et surtout un enfant torturé par ses sentiments…

Sous les cris de son manager qu'il ignora complètement, Miyavi monta dans la voiture, sans prononcer un mot ni accorder à une quelconque personne un quelconque regard. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant, mais il n'en avait pas le choix. Tôkyô défilait derrière sa vitre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais cela n'était pas grave. Comme toujours, il ne devait voir que lui… Comme toujours, il n'était ni plus ni moins que le parfait, l'incomparable, l'inaccessible et le narcissisme personnifié : Miyavi…

**OWARI**...


End file.
